


Starting With Kirk

by violasarecool



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, introducing steve to modern media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: lazyscience: so we know steve’s seen star wars. someone introducing him to star trek? :Dan old drabble i never posted to ao3





	Starting With Kirk

“What?” Steve looked between Tony and Clint, trying to gauge their expressions. Clint winked at Tony, and that wasn’t entirely reassuring.

Tony waved a hand at the TV. “Cancel your plans for today, we’re starting on the next item on the list of things-our-resident-old-fogey-doesn’t-know-about-but-really-should.”

“Bit of a wordy title,” Steve said, smiling.

“Work in progress,” Tony said.  


Clint snorted. “Bullshit, you made that up on the spot.”

“Of course I did, what’s the point in being good at improvisation if you don’t ever improvise?”

Steve glanced toward the door as Natasha walked in. “Sure we don’t have any calls in the city?”

Clint clapped him in the back. “Easy, captain responsible, they’ll call us if they need us, that’s why they call ‘em calls.”

Natasha glanced at her phone. “Darcy is severely disappointed we’re starting with Kirk. She also says she’ll teach Dummy to dissassemble every piece of furniture in the tower if we start without her.”

“She drives a hard bargain, but we can get popcorn first,” Tony said. “Well, Steve, ready to meet the future?”

“…Of the past,” Steve said.

“Well, yeah, a bit outdated, and Shatner’s not quite got the finesse of some, but it’s funny as hell, and hey, it’s a classic.”


End file.
